


Surprise!

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2X5 - Freeform, 5x2 - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Duo and WuFei get a life changing surprise in their third year of marriage.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaraneSindanarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the prompt: 390 Prompts #34 “Do you think it’s possible that I...might be...pregnant?” WuFei and Duo from Rane.

They had been married for three years already, and even with their hectic schedules as Preventers there was no lack of sex in their relationship. So, when Duo suddenly became stand-offish and flinched whenever WuFei touched him, the Chinese man because highly concerned.

He was asked by Une why his husband had come to her office that morning and demanded he be let off to take a two month vacation. The complete surprise on WuFei’s face had the Commander pausing in her indignant shouting to look at him curiously. “WuFei? Is something wrong with Duo?”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea.” He started at a middle space between them for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision. “Commander, may I also request the same time off?”

Une took a deep breath and let it out slowly, losing two of her best agents for such a long time... she nodded. “Of course. Just, make sure he’s okay, alright?”

WuFei nodded his head and quickly gathered his things, realized he wasn’t done with his report and sat back down to quickly finish it and send it off. Then he was gone from the building, racing through the streets on his motorcycle in the hopes that he would either beat Duo home, or catch him before he disappeared somewhere without telling him.

He made it home just in time. Duo was just throwing his duffel bag in the back of their jeep. He parked and turned the engine off, whipping the helmet from his head as he hopped off of the bike and rushed to his husband’s side. “Where are you going?”

Duo didn’t turn to look at him, the grip he had on the door spoke volumes of how little he wanted WuFei’s attention. “Did Une tattle on me?”

The tone of Duo’s voice surprised him and he took a step back. “She came screaming at me, wanting to know why you wanted two months off. Honestly, I’d like to know myself. Also, I’ve the same time off, so you’ve no excuse not to tell me.”

Duo’s grip tightened on the door, WuFei hadn’t thought that was possible. Duo turned around with a snarl, “So what?! You think you can just fix it!?”

WuFei blinked completely lost, “Fix what?”

“THIS!” Duo pointed dramatically to his stomach, and for the first time WuFei realized it was decidedly larger than the last time he’d been allowed to view it clearly. But... he was still confused.

“Duo? What are you freaking out for?”

Duo crumpled to the pavement and burst into tears. “I don’t know! I don’t know what’s wrong with me. And the only answer I could come up with.” He hiccuped, “Was something I didn’t want to tell you!”

WuFei’s helmet fell to the ground and he moved slowly over to his husband and wrapped him in his arms. “Duo, love, you can tell me anything. Why,” He swallowed down the hurt, “Why would you not want to tell me something?”

Duo’s arms wrapped around him and he buried his face in WuFei’s shoulder. “Because, I never asked if you wanted kids.”

WuFei blinked, a lot. “What?” He leaned back and used one hand to move Duo’s face level with his own, “I would love kids, but why is that important?”

“Because of this.” Duo snatched WuFei’s hand and placed it on his slightly distended belly, it was firm to the touch. “I think... do you think it’s possible that I... might be... pregnant?”

The question floored WuFei, “How? I don’t know. But, we should figure it out, and we should figure it out together.”

Duo nodded and leaned his forehead on WuFei’s shoulder, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Where exactly were you planning on going anyway?”

Duo sniffed and chuckled, “Our beach house.”

“Duo, if you are pregnant, going somewhere where there are literally no people for a half hour drive... is not the wisest of ideas.” WuFei hugged him close, even more glad that he’d arrived in time.

“But,” And Duo started bawling again, “Who can we ask about it?”

“Well, I’m sure Sally has seen enough of our strange genetics by now what with all of us defying death again and again, especially Heero.” He gave Duo a light kiss. “Come on, go get in the passenger seat and I’ll drive us over to see her.”

Duo sniffled but nodded and clambered to his feet. They climbed into the car and buckled, then WuFei drove them back to Preventers HQ, but instead of their usual parking lot, he went to the one near the medical building. They entered and every nurse in the area turned to look at them, noting they were both former Gundam pilots, and didn’t appear to be injured... The nurse at the front desk quickly went through their roster and found that none of the other Gundam pilots were in residence, so when the two arrived at her station, she could genuinely ask them, “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

Duo blushed and appeared to be tongue-tied, not something usual for him. WuFei answered her question, “Is Dr. Po available to speak with us?”

The nurse gave them both a strange look but pulled up the doctor’s calendar, noting that she was currently on her lunch break. “She should be in the cafeteria.”

“Thank you.” WuFei grabbed Duo’s hand and marched off to find Sally.

They caught her just as she was leaving, WuFei seemed to have a knack for that today. “Sally, could we... talk to you for a moment?”

Curious blue eyes looked them over, noting the flushed and nervous expression on a normally jovial face. She nodded her head, “Of course, let’s go to my office.”

She lead the way down several hallways until she opened a door and motioned them through. She shooed them to the chairs across her desk and sat down herself, “So, what do you need to talk to me about?”

WuFei and Duo shared a look, a strange pained expression crossing Duo’s face. WuFei sighed and looked over to Sally, “We think Duo might be pregnant.”

Sally’s jaw dropped and she rose slowly from her chair and came around to Duo’s side. “Duo? Do you mind?”

Duo shook his head and lifted his shirt, embarrassment clear on his features. Sally gave him a small encouraging smile and rested her hand on the slight bump there. That it was firm and not squishy as it would be were it simply a ‘beer belly’ had her eyebrows raising. She pulled away and leaned her hip against her desk before firing question after question at Duo. When did he start getting bigger? Where there any other changes; mood, eating habits, cravings? He answered all of them honestly and Sally had to conclude that he may very well be pregnant. “Let’s... see if we can test it the same way women do.”

She handed him a small strip of paper with a colored tab on one end. “I’m going to need to you go into the bathroom, hold this like this, and pee on the strip. Can you do that for me?”

Duo nodded, still a bit apprehensive of the whole ordeal, and followed her to a bathroom. She handed him a container to put the strip in after he had peed on it and left him to it. Duo did as asked, and watched in wonder as the strip changed color. He wasn’t sure exactly what the color ment, but he finished up, washed up and brought the container back to Sally.

Seeing the color of the strip Sally laughed and clapped her hands happily, “Looks like the two of you are going to have a baby.”

Duo promptly fainted, WuFei barely catching him before he hit the floor. “How... are we going to do this?”

“Well, he’s obviously got a uterus in there, so, when the time comes, we’ll simply do a caesarean, and cut the baby out.” She gave WuFei’s shoulder a pat, “It will be fine. Once the baby is born, we can figure out how and why this was possible. But I don’t want to do anything that could endanger the baby. As I’m sure you’re both wanting to keep it?”

“Well, of course.” A doofy grin was blooming across WuFei’s face, he couldn’t stop it, and honestly didn’t want to. He and Duo were going to have a baby! A child that biologically belonged to both of them... well, at least he was going to assume that was the case.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd ever write an MPreg fic... I generally dislike them. There's only ever been one that I truly enjoyed. Heh, and now there are two.
> 
> Not really sure if I'm done with it or not... >_>


End file.
